


The good, the bad and the dirty

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9828407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: Больше дела, меньше слов. Зарисовка, навеянная песней Panic! At the disco - The good, the bad and the dirty.





	1. Хороший

If you wanna start a fight  
You better throw the first punch  
Make it a good one  
And if ya wanna make it through the night  
You better say my name like  
The good, the bad, and the dirty

  
Глава Гипериона и Шериф Линчвуда. Тотальный пиздец для каждого живого человека на Пандоре, который бы подошел близко к любимому городу Ниши или решил пойти против Джека.

  
Женщина обожала насилие, удовлетворяя свои садистские наклонности на местных жителях за любую провинность. Но еще сильнее она любила удовлетворять их на своем парне во время секса, который случался у них в самых непредвиденных местах, начиная от офиса самого гиперионца, когда законница посещала его, и заканчивая улицами ее дорогого Линчвуда.

  
Что может быть лучше, чем после совместной стрельбы по наездникам на скагах, случайно (или не очень) прикончив даже одного из собственных маршалов, зажать Красавчика у стены ближайшего дома, обхватить его шею руками и медленно сдавливать ее? Наслаждаясь, как напрягается мужчина, как инстинктивно начинает глотать ртом воздух в попытках борьбы за собственную жизнь, которая теперь была в руках Шерифа. Но Джек прекрасно знал, что блюститель закона его не убьет, немного помучает, конечно, но такая прелюдия много чего стоила. И он позволял ей делать это с ним. Она была единственным человеком, кто вообще мог посметь творить с ним подобные вещи и оставаться безнаказанным и, что самое главное, живым. Он уважал Нишу. И иногда… боялся. Что, конечно же, никогда не признавал вслух. Эта опасная женщина вскружила ему голову еще когда он только нанял ее ради поиска Хранилища. Она опьяняла его не хуже алкоголя, сводя с ума. Бандитка, убивающая других бандитов. Ха! Что за нонсенс? Она сама дьяволица, беспощадная, сумасбродная и непокорная.

  
Ниша всегда заставляла смотреть ей в глаза, пока она душила мужчину, и это чертовски возбуждало ее. Эта власть, этот контроль, эти невероятные красивые глаза Джека, как и сам их обладатель, такие разные, как изумруд и безграничный океан. Плевать, что один из них скрывал поврежденный глаз под маской, она идеально подчеркивала его черты лица. Но настоящее лицо Джека для нее было не хуже, пусть теперь и с увечьями.

  
Мирные жители всей планеты осуждали их за жестокость, за те смертоносные законы, которые придумала Шериф. За то, как Президент Гипериона прикрывал ее спину во время перестрелок, когда к Нише приходили очередные неудачники в попытке убить ее и освободить город от тирании, нарушая тем самым ее же законы и после оказываясь подвешенными на каком-нибудь здании в назидание другим, подергиваясь в предсмертных конвульсиях и умоляя, лишь бы их добили и прекратили их мучения.

  
Большая часть людей считала их плохими ребятами, но боялась, молчала, чтобы сохранить собственную жизнь. Хороший, плохой? Какая к черту разница, они сами хозяева гребаной планеты и чужое мнение их вообще не волновало. Только они знали, что лучше подходит для этого места. Ниша была в Линчвуде, чтобы действовать и очищать город от бандитов собственными руками, не уповая на то, пока достроят Гиперион-сити. А пустынный город так и был магнитом для самых мерзких и отпетых преступников Пандоры.

  
Джек с Нишей чаще всего находились рядом друг с другом, пока сносили головы противникам, в их движениях все было отточено до идеала, как будто это был один слаженный танец. Шаг, еще шаг, повернуться в сторону, пустить пулю в лоб врага, ослабить щит, быстро переместиться, чтобы прикрыть напарника. Смех умиления от глупости бандитов, выкрик по-ковбойски, драйв, запах свежей крови, смешанный с чем-то сгнившим от линчвудской жары. И вот Глава Гипериона и Шериф стояли на горе трупов, возвышаясь над всеми, как король и королева ебучего мира. Азарта ради они вели счет. Кто выигрывал, тот и был сверху сегодня ночью. Хотя почему только ночью?

  
Самая настоящая борьба начиналась между ними в постели. Особенно если в убийствах у них была ничья. Что происходило чаще всего, ведь они оба были прекрасными и меткими стрелками, не желающими уступать друг другу ни в чем. Джек всегда был готов на любые сексуальные эксперименты вместе с ней, насколько ебанутыми бы они не выглядели.

  
Женщина придерживалась того, что если хочешь начать бой, лучше нанести первый удар, вложив в него всю силу, что она всегда и делала, когда проявляла инициативу, доминировала и затягивала свой кнут на шее шатена, постепенно наматывая его на кулак и оставляя следы плети на коже. Если бы не маска, Ниша бы могла увидеть, как от давления вздуваются вены на его висках.

  
Она никогда не просила снимать маску с его лица, только если Красавчик сам не сделает это, ему все равно не хотелось, чтобы Ниша видела позорный шрам, который нанесла ему рыжая сука. Выебать бы хорошенько эту тварь и принудить работать на себя, пичкая эридием, заставляя бесконечно страдать, убивать раз за разом, чтобы предательница сама познала всю боль.

  
Но даже отсутствие маски во время близости на лице ее парня ничуть не отталкивало Нишу. Шрамы всегда делали мужчин сексуальными. Выжженный белесый глаз, метка Хранилища на коже, все это было частью ее Красавчика. Более того, женщина не считала это недостатком. А седая прядь на волосах программиста придавала ему еще более соблазнительный вид.

  
Законница мечтала отомстить за Джека и за то, как чертовы Искатели предали его. Их трупы с петлей на шее, прекрасно бы украсили Линчвуд собой, а гирлянда из них идеально бы смотрелась ко Дню Наемника. А уж поквитаться с Искателем было одним из заветных желаний Шерифа.

  
Слабостью Джека всегда были шляпки: широкополые, с узкими полями, цилиндры или котелки. Данный аксессуар выглядел весьма возбуждающе на женщинах, по его мнению. Когда Ниша стала Шерифом, она отдала Главе Гипериона свою ковбойскую шляпу в память о том, через что они прошли, пока искали Хранилище на Элписе и как в знак благодарности за доверенный ей город и значок Шерифа. Мужчине хотелось иметь трофей, дополнив свою коллекцию в его офисе. Хотя в случае законницы более интересной добычей были ее собственные трусики, которые программист часто оставлял себе, буквально срывая их с нее зубами, всегда нетерпеливо рыча при этом и возбуждая свою страстную безбашенную подружку.


	2. Плохой

Очередная удачная перестрелка закончилась перемещением на Гелиос прямиком в апартаменты гиперионца, и это означало, что их ждет ночь страсти на огромной постели, в окружении статуй себя-любимого-мать-его-за-ногу-Красавчика-Джека. Проигнорировав поход в душ, они направились в спальню. Рука Ниши находилась на заднице программиста, сжимая ее; гиперионец обнимал подружку за плечи, внезапно прижав законницу к стене, как только парочка зашла в их обитель секса, настоящий сексодром, как называла его брюнетка.

Снимать широкополую шляпу с головы Шериф не хотела, но со звериным рвением ее любовника, она сама слетела с ее головы еще на пути к кровати в комнате программиста. Жаркие поцелуи распаляли Нишу, заставляя забывать обо всем, что происходило за пределами его шикарной спальни, бандиты не волновали ее, мысли были заняты лишь своим прекрасным мужчиной, которого ей так и хотелось подчинить и показать, кто здесь хозяин.

Сняв кнут с пояса, она, ударив им об пол с характерным свистом, рассекающим воздух, сразу дала понять, что она главная. А взгляд янтарных глаз, полный решительности приказывал Джеку раздеться. Глава Гипериона с ухмылкой снимал с себя одежду слой за слоем, будто интригуя Нишу, заставляя ее проклинать его за то, что он носит столько вещей на себе. Но еще один удар хлыстом об пол и недовольный прищур вернул его с небес на землю и вынудил поторопиться.

Не теряя времени, Ниша и сама освободила себя от сдавливающей ее тело одежды, скинув длинный плащ на пол сзади себя, отправив к нему же потертые темные штаны и белую жилетку с фиолетовой звездой, запачканную кровью. Шериф решила держать свои черные трусики подальше от гиперионца, надеясь вернуться от него обратно в город не с голым задом. Из-за Джека у нее уже был дефицит, уж слишком часто ее трусики становились его желанными трофеями. Женщина чувствовала досаду, что забрать трусы своего парня в отместку она не может, потому что тот попросту игнорировал ношение нижнего белья.

«Плохой мальчик, Джек. Тебя надо наказать».

Хотя если бы он их носил, по-любому, они были бы желтыми с его собственным фото.

Оказавшись наконец-то без одежды и обуви, Шериф рассматривала мужчину. Как у любого обнаженного человека при виде другого голого человека ее взгляд сразу же машинально опустился в сторону его паха. Джек пригладил идеально уложенные волосы ладонью и встал совсем в героическую позу, уперев руки в бока, будто говоря этим «люби меня, желай меня, я весь такой, блять, охуенный». Но небольшой животик, появившийся у него из-за переедания крендельков, он все-таки втянул для пущего пафоса.

– Эти штучки на мне не работают, ковбой, – напомнила она ему. Конечно же, они работали. Обаянию Джека было сложно противостоять, как и его намерениям: если он решил что-то для себя, то все. Он был человеком слова.

– Детк, это мы еще посмотрим, – но он не успел продолжить свою мысль, как оказался повален Нишей на кровать на божественно мягкое одеяло, прижимая женщину к себе и уже было потянувшись за поцелуем. Ловкий обманный маневр, маленькая женская хитрость, и вот, вокруг шеи Красавчика уже был обвит кнут законницы.


	3. Подлый

– Для тебя я мисс Кадам, Красавчик.

  Сидя на животе Джека полностью обнаженной, с горящими  глазами, предвкушая стоны ее собственного имени, Ниша целовала губы мужчины, кусая их, не сдерживая себя, при этом душа программиста кнутом. Механическая асфиксия возбуждала шатена не меньше шляпок и сексуальной задницы бывшей бандитки, и женщина прекрасно это знала. Проступившие от напряжения вены на его шее показывали, что хватит, пора переходить к другим действиям.

 Их одежда валялась где-то на полу, скомканная и не волнующая собственных владельцев. После очередной перестрелки ее явно стоило постирать: она пропиталась кровью пандоровской швали, пылью и ржавчиной.

– Да, мисс Кадам, – послушно отозвался он, строя из себя праведника, но из-за пережатого горла это вышло дохло и хрипло, ведь нужно было сохранить воздух в легких.

Законница ослабила натяжение плети, затем окончательно откинув ее в сторону, чтобы теперь наслаждаться своим мужчиной без всяких игрушек, терзая поцелуями его губы, сжимая его жесткие от всех лаков-гелей волосы рукой. Джек уже предвкушал, как пиздец в лице Ниши скоро настигнет его приятным расслабляющим оргазмом, сносящим мозги не хуже, чем он сам с одного выстрела расправлялся с бандитами. Но Красавчик был слишком ненасытным и требовал большего, что так и ощущалось по стояку, упирающемуся женщине в зад. К тому же он чувствовал, как Ниша истекает смазкой от перевозбуждения, что будоражило его еще сильнее.

– Ниш… – его руки смачно сжали ягодицы женщины, а бедра подались вперед, показывая все его желание овладеть Нишей.

Его детка решила перестать изводить гиперионца (и себя заодно) и позволила войти в нее резко и до самого конца, прогнувшись и вцепившись ногтями в талию мужчины, чтобы удержаться на нем и выиграть это родео. Приятная заполненность дурманила, импульсами отдаваясь внизу живота. Джек же был только рад тому, что весь контроль был теперь в его руках.

Чуть привстав и глотнув воздуха, настала его очередь атаковать Нишу, оставляя на ее смуглой прекрасной коже засосы, показывающие, кому именно она принадлежит. Он прочерчивал влажную дорожку поцелуев от ее шеи до ключицы, поглаживая ее по спине вдоль позвоночника, заставляя покрываться мурашками от столь горячего дыхания Джека. Но ухмылка на лице Ниши так и вопрошала:

– Это все, на что ты способен, ковбой?

И этот сигнал буквально заставил мужчину поддаться эмоциям и, прижимая брюнетку к себе, тут же отомстить ей, укусить ее и проявить силу. Мужская гордость была задета, а оставлять это просто так было нельзя.

Сменив позу и теперь уже прижимая Нишу к кровати, мужчина начал вбиваться в нее резкими и сильными толчками, причиняя боль, которую брюнетка так любила. Шериф, в свою очередь, двигалась ему навстречу, подло захватывая в ловушку собственного тела и сжимая вагинальные мышцы.

На его лице (маске) просто читалось, какой сучкой считал он ее в этот момент, но ему это нравилось. Ниша оставляла царапины от ногтей на его плечах и спине, неглубокие, но все равно болезненно приятные.

Самая жестокая женщина Пандоры принадлежала ему. И, скаг всех дери, он бы убил за нее. Никто в целой Вселенной не понимал его так же хорошо, как она. Красавчик ласкал ее грудь, грубо сжимая ее рукой, посасывая губами, играясь языком с ее затвердевшими сосками, вынуждая Нишу стонать от блаженства, осязая, как ее рука властно управляет им, инстинктивно прижимая его голову к себе, показывая, где именно стоит уделить внимание, чтобы ей было приятно. Джек был просто на высоте, но еще лучше стало, когда он закинул ее ноги себе на плечи, сменив угол проникновения и заставив ее просто орать от удовольствия. Музыка для его ушей.

– Твою мать, Джек… – сладострастно простонала Ниша. – Сильнее…

Шериф жмурилась, сжимала одеяло пальцами, прогибаясь и тяжело дыша от всех его движений. Теперь уже поражаясь его подлости, она чувствовала, как его пальцы круговыми движениями массируют ее клитор, заставляя мисс Кадам расслабиться и сдать позиции от такого натиска своего мужчины. Он на время замер, ублажая ее теперь лишь рукой. Его умелые манипуляции, поглаживания клитора и щекотливая игра пальцами с половыми губами женщины, знание того, где у Ниши эрогенные зоны, помогли ей кончить первой. Чувство гордости вновь вернулось к Джеку, что буквально было видно, стоило лишь взглянуть на гиперионца.

«Мужчины, – только и подумала Ниша, стараясь прийти в себя».

Она испытывала приятные ощущения от того, как ее внутренние мышцы подергиваются от оргазма, но ей хотелось, чтобы и ее Красавчик познал удовлетворение. Поэтому снова решив в прямом смысле слова взять контроль в свои руки, Шериф дала ему выйти из нее и, вновь уложив его на кровать, принялась ласкать его член рукой, уделяя внимание головке, массируя ее большим пальцем, пока, наконец, женщина не вобрала ее в рот, посасывая и смакуя.

Теперь была очередь Джека направлять ее, он старался не давить на Нишу, учитывая свое невыгодное положение и близость ее зубов у своего достоинства. Программист поправлял спадающие на его пах волосы брюнетки, поглаживая ее по голове и позволяя ей самой действовать. Черт, как она это делала? Она гребаная богиня минета. Джек искренне восхищался еще одним из ее талантов.

\- Да, детк, ты просто супер, - подбадривал он ее, нахваливая и отзываясь на ласки, изредка прикрывая глаза, но тут же возвращаясь в  реальность, ведь Ниша бы оторвала ему яйца, прерви он зрительный контакт на самом интересном месте.

Мисс Кадам заглатывала его член, помогая себе рукой, не сводя взгляда со своего парня. Секс с Нишей был одной из тех вещей, ради которых стоило жить и умереть одновременно, такого удовольствия шатен не испытывал ни с кем. А эта игра в гляделки была просто невыносима, он как завороженный смотрел на нее. На висках Джека проступил пот, такая идеальная укладка волос уже была разрушена, но черт с ней! Мужчина был полностью во власти Шерифа, а Ниша искренне наслаждалась его беспомощностью. Она в среднем темпе поднималась и опускалась ртом на его члене, заглатывая его как можно глубже по самые гланды. Фиолетовая помада, которая так идеально подходила к смуглой коже Ниши, уже давно смазалась, оставшись как на маске мужчины, так и местами на его фаллосе.

Чтобы придать большей пикантности, законница обхватила ствол члена Красавчика ладонью, поступательно водя рукой вверх-вниз, а сама женщина начала целовать его мошонку, посасывая ее и чуть оттягивая кожу в этом месте губами, причмокивая, облизывая. Она старалась действовать нежно, без зубов, но в то же время мастерски и уверенно.

– Ебаный в рот, – теперь уже вырвалось у гиперионца. Гребаная маньячка совсем решила довести его. Его взгляд бегал от медовых глаз самой Ниши, непроизвольно опускаясь на ложбинку между ее грудями, такую соблазнительную и идеальную.

Джек был уже на грани оргазма, трясясь и сильнее сжимая волосы своей сексуальной мучительницы, давая ей понять, что сейчас кончит. Вновь лаская головку члена самым кончиком языка, щекоча ее, мучительно, неторопливо, будто растягивая время, брюнетка смотрела на Главу Гипериона, своим видом требуя, чтобы он просил о разрешении кончить.

– Ниш, детка… – он чуть приоткрыл рот, уже не соображая и теряясь в словах. – Прошу…

Шериф многозначительно изогнула бровь, будто требуя чего-то еще.

– Мисс Кадам, – выдохнув, добавил Джек. Красавчику оставалось лишь сдаться ей, ведь терпеть все это он был уже не в силах. Дождавшись кивка от своей коварной любовницы, он излился ей на лицо, попав немного на ее волосы и себе на бедра. Ниша слизывала остатки спермы с его члена, сглатывая их, даже не замечая, ведь это было лишь каплей в море; она привыкла проглатывать ее полностью, когда мужчина кончал ей в рот.

Перебравшись чуть выше, нависая над своим ковбоем, она поцеловала его в губы, давая попробовать себя на вкус. Он отвечал на поцелуй, прикрыв глаза и поправляя волосы Ниши, укусив ее за нижнюю губу, тем самым подстрекая на еще один сексуальный рейд. Его ладонь лежала на ее заднице, поглаживая бедро сильной мужской рукой. Легкий шлепок по упругой ягодице сподвиг Нишу ухватить мужчину за горло, всем своим видом предупреждая, что он доиграется.

– Обожжешься, ковбой, не рискуй.

– Я привык к риску, детк, – ухмыльнулся Джек, с вызовом глядя на свою подружку и по привычке пригладив волосы. В его голове уже зрел план, как заставить Шерифа вновь прогибаться под ним.

У них была еще вся ночь впереди, и останавливаться на достигнутом они явно не собирались, продолжая придумывать, какую бы еще подлость друг другу устроить, чтобы помучить партнера и заставить кричать от удовольствия, теша свое самолюбие. Отчеты о работе подождут, как и бандиты, коих на Пандоре пруд пруди. Сейчас они принадлежали лишь друг другу. 

 Джек с Нишей  не могли примириться в постели, каждый хотел выйти победителем. И они никогда не смогут сделать это, ведь Шериф и Президент Гипериона были похожи: оба слишком любили власть.

Хороший, плохой, подлый. Кто кем был, они решать не собирались, у каждого были свои мотивы действовать тем или иным способом. Да и не было смысла разбираться в этом. Они были вместе, убивали бандитов, проводили время так, что Пандора просто содрогалась перед ними. 

А чтобы стало еще интереснее, в их грязную сексуальную игру друг с другом они решили добавить немного алкоголя. Или не немного. Ведь «кто кого перепьет» тоже было одним из их любимых развлечений.         


End file.
